


Ineffable Husbands One-Shots

by hey_jude693



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale and Crowley are Adam Young's Parents, But Only In Some Oneshots, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, I'm so tired, Idiots in Love, Ineffable Bureaucracy (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Mutual Pining, because why not??, but not in angst form because ow, but only sometimes, i have a lot of trauma so i'm gonna write that here too, oneshots, slight angst only because i dont want to hurt them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-05-19 05:00:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19349989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_jude693/pseuds/hey_jude693
Summary: Just some one shots with our fav Husbands. Yes, you guys can request whatever you want.





	1. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley breaks down in the bathroom and Aziraphale helps him.

The demon was standing in front of the mirror, shirtless, trying to find the courage to look at what the humans had done to him many years ago. He was taking shaky breaths, trying to convince himself that no matter what he saw, everything would be fine. It wasn't until he heard a rather loud gasp that he knew everything would not be fine. He whipped around to see the angel-no, _his_ angel starring at him, hands covering his mouth and eyes in a state of horror. The demon tried to find the words to let his angel know he was okay, but nothing came out. 

 

"Crowley..? What..what was on your back my dear?" The angel asked hesitantly. Crowley shook his head. "N-Nothing Aziraphale..It's nothing. I-I'm fine, absolutely fine." He stuttered out. Obviously, Aziraphale wasn't buying it. He slowly put his hands on Crowley's forearms and turned him around. He starred in horror at the massive scars on his back. "My dear..what are these from?" He asked. Crowley looked down at the skin. "Humans.." He answered. Aziraphale continued to stare at the scars. They were in a place that looked so familiar, as if he had seen something that was there befo-oh..he remembers why it's so familiar..what the humans had done to him..

 

_His wings. They cut out his wings._

 

The angel lightly touched the scars, careful not to hurt his dearest husband. He moved closer and placed a light kiss to a spot on the scars. He soon placed another in a different spot, and another, and another. "Angel..what are you doing..?" Crowley asked. Aziraphale smiled. "No one has kissed them better before, so I'm doing that now." He went back to placing kisses all over the scars until he heard a sob coming from Crowley. He turned Crowley around to face him. "My dearest, what's wrong?? Have I done something?" He asked. Crowley just leaned forward and hugged Aziraphale. Aziraphale held onto his crying husband, whispering to him that everything would be okay and running his hands through his hair. 

 

"No...no one's ever done something like that before..hell, i mean heaven, i mean..gah, no one has ever seen them before..I never told anyone because I was so upset..I was so mortified that I couldn't tell anyone." Crowley muttered into Aziraphale`s shoulder. The angel was so shocked, he never expected a demon, let alone  _his_ demon, to feel so upset by this to never tell anyone. He pulled away from Crowley and wiped his tears away. "Oh my darling, I am so sorry that the humans did this to you. But you shouldn't be afraid to tell others this. At least not me. I would never judge you for this. I wish you had found me as soon as it happened, I could've helped heal you." Crowley laughed quietly. "Right, because 1800 Crowley was definitely going to go see you after being tortured and having hi wings cut out by humans." Crowley said sarcastically before saying, "I actually almost did." quietly.

 

Aziraphale looked at Crowley curiously. "What do you mean?" He asked. Crowley smiled softly. "I was in front of your shop..well, just before it was a shop..I was about to go in but I decided against it. You seemed stressed when I looked inside. I didn't think a bleeding demon at two in the morning was really going to help.." Crowley looked down sadly at the memory. Aziraphale lifted his face just enough to kiss his husband. Crowley melted into the kiss immediately. Aziraphale pulled away and looked at Crowley. "I wish you had. I could've helped. I would've been glad to help. But I am glad I know now." Aziraphale smiled at Crowley. He smiled back. 

 

They spent the rest of the night cuddling and forgetting about the traumatic thing Crowley had gone through. Crowley wondered if this was a good time to mention to Aziraphale their relationship when he was still the angel Raphael in Heaven, but decided against it. That was a story for a different time. 


	2. Haircut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley has long hair and Aziraphale jokes about needing to cut it. How will he and their son react when Crowley does?

Crowley always had long hair. Always. Aziraphale had never seen the demon without at least shoulder length hair. He always joked about Crowley needing to cut his hair. Crowley knew he was joking but had been considering it for a while. Their son, Adam, always grabbed and pulled his hair whenever he got the chance, so that was already a good enough reason to cut it. So, he went to town and got his hair cut. He told Aziraphale where he was going and, for some reason, Aziraphale assumed he was joking. But when Crowley arrived home with his brand new hair cut, he was stunned.

Dont get him wrong, he l o v e d the new hair cut, it seemed to really suit his husband. But, for him to actually go and get all his hair chopped off? That had Aziraphale shocked. But he told his husband that he loved it while giving him a kiss on the cheek. They smiled and walked into the living room where their three year old son Adam was playing. Adam looked up at Crowley, and instead of him saying hello to his father, he burst into tears. This caused the angel and demon to rush towards there son and see what the problem was. Adam rushed to Aziraphale, and when asked what was wrong, he pointed towards Crowley and cried harder. Aziraphale and Crowley looked at each other and seemed to understand. "Adam, sweetie it's okay! It's me." Adam wouldnt pay any attention to him and continued to cry. Crowley sighed until he thought of an idea.

 _"Blackbird singing in the dead of night. Take these broken wings and learn to fly. All your life. You were only waiting for this moment to arise."_ Crowley sang. Adam stopped crying and looked at Crowley curiously.  _"Blackbird singing in the dead of night. Take these sunken eyes and learn to see. All your life. You were only waiting for this moment to be free. Blackbird fly. Blackbird fly. Into the light of a dark black night."_ Adam had now fully calmed down and walked over to Crowley. "Wha happen to your hair dada?" He asked. Crowley smiled. "I got a hair cut. Just like you do every month." Crowley explained. Adam nodded and kissed Crowley on the cheek and ran off to play with his toys. Aziraphale and Crowley both started laughing. They moved to the couch, and ended up with Crowley laying on Aziraphales legs and Aziraphale playing with his hair.

 

 

 

 

 

 

I lost all motivation sorry ill redo this later i promise.


	3. Proposal Gone Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the result of Crowley trying to propose to Aziraphale and it going wrong.

Crowley walked back into the jeweler where he bought an engagement ring for his boyfriend Aziraphale. Lets just say, Aziraphale was no longer his boyfriend. He slowly walked up to the front desk. "Hello sir, how may I help you today?" Crowley was a bit distracted and still shocked at what had happened. The lady at the front desk tapped Crowley lightly on the shoulder to grab his attention. "Sir? Is everything alright?" She asked. Crowley then snapped back to reality. "Sorry, sorry. Uh, I need to return this engagement ring.." He stated with a rather embarrassed tone in his voice. The lady at the front desk didn't ask why. She felt she knew what happened. She nodded and asked for the ring. Crowley reluctantly handed it to her. She did her thing on the computer and gave him the money back. "I'm very sorry for what happened sir. I hope you can come back one day and buy the perfect ring for the right girl or guy next time." She stated, giving him a small smile. Crowley turned back to her, "Yeah, I hope so too." And returned her smile, walking out of the store and back to the book shop/house he and Aziraphale shared.

 

Crowley sauntered into the book shop and over to Aziraphale. They smiled when they saw each other. Crowley placed a kiss on Aziraphale's cheek and looked a little too happy for the angel's liking. "So, you returned the ring I assume?" Zira asked. "Yup" Crowley replied, popping the P at the end. Az examined Crowley's expression. "You made the lady at the front desk believe I didn't say yes didn't you?" He asked. "Oooooh yeah." Crowley responded with smirk. Aziraphale rolled his eyes and kissed Crowley properly, receiving a few "Awe"'s from the people in the book shop. They pulled away and chuckled. Aziraphale took Crowley's hand in his and looked at the ring he had the pleasure of placing on his finger. It was a beautiful golden band with angel wings engraved on it. The inside had _"To The World"_ engraved in it. He smiled at the ring and then at his fiance. Their fingers intertwined and they just stayed like that for a while, smiling at each other and enjoying their company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, this one kinda sucked. I wanted to write more but it just didn't seem to fit. Sorry it's so short, I'm writing a new one and it'll be published within half an hour to an hour of this one being published.


	4. Here, There and Everywhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some cuddles and book reading turn into a serenade and kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xdcSFVXd3MU <\-- thats the song this one shot is based on. If you don't wanna click the link, the song is Here, There and Everywhere by The Beatles. Also this kinda sucks but I hope you enjoy it :)

It was nearly two in the morning and while everyone else was asleep, an angel and a demon were awake, cuddling on the couch. The angel, Aziraphale, was reading Hamlet by Shakespeare, while his demon, Crowley, had his arms and almost his legs wrapped around his boyfriend, sometimes reading Hamlet with him but mostly listening to his music. Somebody To Love by Queen was just about to end. He had wanted to slow dance with his angel, but didn't want to disturb his reading, so he left it alone. They were together for all of eternity, they would have another chance to slow dance with each other. Crowley was about to get up and turn off his music until he remembered what song was next. He smiled and waited for it to play.

 

 _"To lead a better life, I need my love to be here"_ He sang. This startled Aziraphale slightly, due to him being so entranced with his book and he had never heard Crowley sing before and, _oh goodness_ , was it beautiful. Crowley smiled at Aziraphale before continuing.

 

_"Here, making each day of the year._

_Changing my life with a wave of his hand_

_No body can deny that there's something there."_ Crowley kissed Az's cheek and slowly started rocking the two left to right as he sang.

 

_"There, running my hands through his hair._

_Both of us thinking how good this can be._

_Someone is speaking, but he doesn't know she's there._

 

_I want him everywhere,_

_And if he's beside me I know I need never care._

_But to love him is to need him_

_Everywhere, knowing that love is to share._

_Each one believing that love never dies._

_Watching their eye's and hoping I'm always there."_

 

Aziraphale had closed his eyes at this point and thanked the Almighty for creating he and Crowley and allowing them to be in this beautiful situation.

 

_"I want him everywhere._

_And if he's beside me I know I need never care._

_But to love him is to need him_

_Everywhere, knowing that love is to share._

_Each one believing that love never dies._

_Watching their eye's, and hoping I'm always there."_ Crowley placed his head on Aziraphale's shoulder.

 

_"I will be there._

_And everywhere._

_Here, There and Everywhere"_ Crowley finished.

Aziraphale sighed, wishing it wasn't over so soon, but turned around and kissed Crowley passionately. When Aziraphale pulled away, he smiled at Crowley. "That was absolutely beautiful darling." He stated. Crowley chuckled. "You think so angel?" He asked. Aziraphale nodded. "I know so my dear. I do hope to hear you sing again. It was magnificent." He said before kissing Crowley once again. They stayed like that for a while, just holding each other and kissing when they wanted too. Crowley would quietly sing some other songs for Az, but they mostly ended up cuddling and kissing. Both feeling like this was a good way to spend the wee hours of the morning when most were asleep.


	5. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale has a huge surprise for Crowley, but how well will Crowley react to it?

June 21st

7 years after the almost Armageddon

 

Crowley was lounging in the sitting area of the bookshop Aziraphale owned, reading one of Aziraphale's favorite books. He was actually enjoying it, but he would never admit that to anybody. Not even his plants. He looked at his phone to check the time and saw that it was getting close to 7:30pm and Aziraphale was no where to be found. Crowley shrugged it off, not wanting to freak out just yet. At 8 he would do that. A few moments later he heard the door to the bookshop open and close. "Crowley? Are you here my love?" Aziraphale called out. "In here angel" Crowley called back. He closed the book he was reading and miracled it back to it's original spot in the shop. Aziraphale approached Crowley, gave him a kiss and handed him a card. Crowley looked at Aziraphale like he was mad.

"What's this?" He asked.

"Just open it" Aziraphale said in a slightly impatient tone. Crowley chuckled and opened the card. It read "Happy Father's Day!" on the front. "Angel..I'm not a father.." Crowley looked up at Aziraphale, confused as all hell. "Just..read the card Crowley." Aziraphale answered. Crowley hesitantly opened the card to see a photo of Aziraphale holding some sort of papers. This confused him even more. He read the note Aziraphale wrote on the card.

 

"Darling,

I know you said centuries ago that you wished to be a parent one day while we were drunk. You may not remember this but I always did. I wanted to make your dream come true. I have been working for months to get us the papers for adoption. I love you so much darling and I hope you believe we are ready for this next chapter in our lives.

Love, Aziraphale."

 

Crowley was tearing up. "You..you remembered?" He asked, voice cracking slightly as he looked up at his husband. Aziraphale smiled and nodded, sitting next to Crowley and wiping the tears spilling down his face away. "Of course darling. I always remember these things you tell me." Crowley smiled so wide and hugged Aziraphale tightly, pulling away only slightly to cover his face in kisses and mumbled 'Thank Yous' as more tears spilled from his eyes. Aziraphale laughed and held Crowley tightly, so happy at his husbands response. They stayed like that for a while before Crowley pulled away to give Aziraphale a proper kiss. Both of them smiled as they kissed. Crowley starred into Aziraphale's eyes, wondering how lucky he got to have such a wonderful husband. Aziraphale kissed Crowley once more before they got to talking about adoption.

 

 

2 and a half years later

 

Crowley and Aziraphale were beaming down at their new son, Theliel Hades Fell-Crowley, or Theodore H. Fell-Crowley as the humans would know him. He was currently sleeping in his new mother's arms. Crowley decided to present more as a women today to meet their new son. It took way too long for her and Zira to adopt Theliel Hades, but it was all worth it in the end to see the small boy in her arms, to know that she and Aziraphale will watch him grow up right before their eyes. "Hello dear boy. We are so happy to have you in our lives." Aziraphale cooed. Crowley chuckled and placed a kiss onto Theliel Hades' head, trying not to burst out into laughter as she saw she left a kiss mark from her lipstick on his head. Aziraphale used a miracle to wipe it away but was trying to contain his laughter as well. Crowley placed their son into his crib and turned on the baby monitor. She and Aziraphale left their son's room quietly and went downstairs.

"I can't believe this is actually happening!" Crowley exclaimed as quietly as she could. Aziraphale smiled at his over excited wife, but he felt the same way. "I know dearest, I'm quiet ecstatic myself. Although, his name is a bit much.." Crowley hit Aziraphale's arm jokingly but knew he was joking too. They decided on the name together. Seeing as how their son would be raised by an angel and a demon, he may as well have an angel and demon name himself.  Crowley and Aziraphale smiled at each other and went over to the couch to relax but were cut short by Theliel Hades crying. They looked at each other and laughed but Crowley stood up and went upstairs to check on their son. Aziraphale thought back to when he gave Crowley that card and where they are now. He was ready for the next chapters to come with their baby and possibly new children as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hello there! It's been a while. Sorry, I was dealing with some shit in my life. Anyways, your probably wondering why the hell I named their son Theliel Hades. Well I'll tell you. He's basically a Good Omens OC I was working on. The name Theliel is the name of the Angel of Love and Hades is the name of the Ruler of the Underworld in Greek mythology. Weird combo but I like it. If you wanna see Theliel Hades more then let me know. If you'd like him to stay a one time mention then let me know because I want to write what you guys would like to see. Thanks for reading guys, hope you enjoyed!


	6. How Affection Came To Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There were two angels in Heaven that started showing affection for each other and soon the other angels realize they can do the same too. That is until one rebel falls for an archangels and that starts with the war in Heaven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah hi, this is kinda more Ineffable Bureaucracy than Ineffable Husbands so I hope y'all don't mind. Obviously there is still Ineffable Husbands but just..yeah. I hope you enjoy anyways. Also in case you didn't know, I support the head canon that Crowley is the archangel Raphael you can't change my mind thanks.

Raphael was adored by all the angels. Especially a certain Angel of Principality named Aziraphale. Aziraphale always made it known to the archangel how much he adored him. He would give him hugs and kisses on the cheek, hold his hand and tell him how wonderful he was. Gabriel hated that. He thought that Aziraphale was trying to steal Raphael away from his work. Not to mention, but he loved the archangel as well and hated that he was all over some angel that was below them. So, he told God. Well, he told Metatron who told God himself. God didn't believe that Gabriel's reasoning was good enough to punish Aziraphale or Raphael. This angered Gabriel even more. But he noticed some angels who were hanging around Lucifer more and more. Filling their heads with whatever nonsense he gave them.

This gave Gabriel an idea. An awful idea, but an idea. The next time he saw Raphael, he told him to tell Aziraphale that the group of angels hanging out with Lucifer would be a good group of friends for him. Raphael was so skeptical of this idea. _Was Gabriel trying to get Aziraphale in trouble?_ He thought. But he played along with Gabriel until he walked away. He rushed over to Aziraphale and warned him. He said if he did decide to go and hang out with these angels, that he would go with him to keep him safe. Aziraphale was thankful that Raphael was there to protect him and made that known to him. He thanked him and gave him a kiss. It was meant to be on the cheek, but Raphael moved his head and their lips were against the others. It shocked Aziraphale and he pulled away immediately, spewing out apologies and trying to say that he didn't mean too, but Raphael quieted him with another kiss. Both melted together in the kiss and when they pulled away both had a blush covering their faces. They started to walk over to the group of rebels hand in hand, not knowing that Gabriel had witnessed everything and was fuming.

He contacted God once again but she brushed him off. _"They aren't doing anything wrong Gabriel. They are expressing their love for one another. They aren't hurting any of the other angels, in fact, they're helping other angels realize that they can show their affection for the one they love because of them. They should be congratulated, not condemned. This is the last time I want to hear you try to get Raphael and Aziraphale in trouble Gabriel, or you will fall alongside Lucifer and the other rebels."_ She stated, having contacted Gabriel herself due to how outrageous he was acting how how sick of his bullshit she was getting to be. Gabriel grumbled about it but listened to the Almighty and left the two angels alone. For now at least. But God was right, more and more angels weren't afraid to let the one they love know that. Ever since Raphael and Aziraphale showed Heaven how much they loved each other, one of the rebels angels who was close with Gabriel tried to show how much they loved him. This angel was named Beelzebub. Due to them being a rebel and wanting to piss off God, as well as Gabriel approaching them first with his plan to get Aziraphale to fall, Beelzebub fell in love with the archangel.

The only reason Gabriel even approached Beelzebub was because they were Lucifer's second in command. He didn't realize the rebel trying to show off their affection to him, he was too infatuated with Raphael to even look at the small angel who was, close too but not quite, throwing themselves at his feet. Willing to do anything to be in the presence of him. They would try to brush their hand against his to try and hold his hand, but if he rejected then they would act like it was an accident. Gabriel never did accept their love, let alone realize what they were doing. Everything that Beelzebub tried never worked and only left them upset and wondering what they did wrong. They asked both Raphael and Aziraphale what they were doing wrong. Aziraphale suggested that perhaps Gabriel didn't feel the same way or was too oblivious. Raphael suggested that they come clean to him about their feelings. If he likes them back, they now know. If not, well, we can hope that Gabriel doesn't hurt them to badly. For Lucifer's second in command, they were actually quite sensitive and very naive. Beelzebub thanked the two angels and went on their way to see Gabriel. Beelzebub was willing to do anything for Gabriel. They were willing to go back to the good side, obey everything God told them to do, do anything Gabriel asked them to do, all because they were in love with him. They confessed to him when they met up next, hoping Gabriel would feel the same way.

"You? You love me?" He asked. Beelzebub nodded, feeling a blush rise to their face as they looked up at him. Gabriel scoffed. "I guess you expect me to say that I love you too huh? Well, that's where you're wrong. I could never love a rebel, someone who is completely beneath me. I could never love you. So whatever fantasies you had in your head about the two of us being together, get them out of your head and understand that we will  **never** be together. The only reason I'm speaking to you is so that I could get close to the rebels so I can make Aziraphale fall. That. Is. It. So get out of my face and make sure that our plan will still work." He stated. His tone was emotionless, his eyes were cold and Beelzebub felt their heart shatter into a million pieces and their eyes fill with tears. Their hands balled into a fist as they looked down, trying not to show their weakness in front of him. "Even after I confess my love for you and you rip my heart to shreds, you still want me to do your bidding?" Beelzebub looked up at Gabriel, barely even seeing him due to them crying. "No..I'm done. We're done. You hurt me Gabriel, and if you think I'm still going to stand by your side and watch as you try to ruin Aziraphale and Raphael's lives, you're terribly mistaken." Beelzebub stated shakily, trying hard to punch Gabriel in the face but also not wanting too because they didn't want to hurt him. They decided on pushing him and running away. Gabriel was shocked to say the least. He didn't understand this feeling he had in his gut. It felt as if his form was trying to tell him that he did something wrong, that he felt bad for hurting the small angel because deep down, he had grown feelings for them too.

Beelzebub found Raphael and ran into his arms and started sobbing. "Beelzebub? What is the matter?" He asked, wrapping one arm around their small frame and bringing the other to stroke their hair. Beelzebub shakily told him what happened. Raphael sighed and held them close,telling them how sorry he was that it didn't work out. "I-I want to hurt him R-Raphael...I-I want to make h-him pay. M-Make him feel how I d-do." They stuttered out. Raphael was shocked and try to tell them that they didn't have to do that, but Beelzebub had their mind set. They gave Raphael one last hug and thank you before going to find the other rebels and tell them their plan.

Raphael went to find Gabriel and screamed at him. Raphael had actually grown close with all of the rebels, including Lucifer. So to have Beelzebub run into his arms crying because of the archangel enraged him. He yelled and screamed at Gabriel, trying to understand how he could be so rude to one of the most sensitive and caring angels in all of Heaven when they had never done anything to wrong him. Gabriel didn't have a good answer. He wanted to understand himself how he could be so rude to them, but he couldn't. He just starred at the ground as Raphael went off on him, both too distracted to even notice the war that had started and the angels that were starting to fall. Raphael looked up past Gabriel and saw that Beelzebub was standing right behind him, about to shove him down to hell with them. "BEELZEBUB NO!" He shouted as he pushed Gabriel to the side just as Beelzebub had lunged forward, knocking him backwards with them. Beelzebub's face changed from anger to shock. They both hit the ground of hell with a hard thud and burnt wings after what felt like years of falling in slow motion. Beelzebub stood up and ran from Raphael, worried he would punish them for making him fall instead of Gabriel. Raphael just starred up at Heaven, wondering how he let this happen and if he would ever see Aziraphale again. Ever be held in his arms and receive his kisses. When he saw Aziraphale again in Eden and his angel had no clue who he was, he had almost lost all hope.

 

 

6012 years later

 

It has been a year since the almost apocalypse and Heaven and Hell were still leaving Crowley and Aziraphale alone. In that year, they had admitted their feelings to the other and had formed a romantic relationship. Aziraphale remembered his relationship in Heaven with Raphael and how close Crowley and Raphael were. He did what he did with Raphael, gave Crowley tons of affection whenever he could. It was weird but comforting for Crowley ans he soaked it all up. Every kiss, every hug, every tiny little touch was like fire works every time for the demon. He didn't realize how much he craved affection but Aziraphale did and he gladly gave him as much as he wanted and needed. He knew how torturous it was being in Hell from what Crowley said and the half an hour he was there, pretending to be his boyfriend. He understood that Crowley needed and deserved all of this. Crowley was thankful that he didn't have to explain why to Aziraphale, he just knew and understood.

Currently, Aziraphale was working in the bookshop and Crowley was dosing off on the couch in the bookshop. Aziraphale looked over at him and smiled. He liked watching Crowley sleep, he always looked so peaceful when he slept or was laying in Aziraphale's arms. The angel walked over to him and kissed his forehead. Crowley stirred a bit but mostly stayed asleep. Aziraphale bent down and placed his hand on Crowley's forehead. He whispered, "When you wake up, you'll have dreamed about something you love the most." And placed another kiss to Crowley's forehead once he moved his hand away. Crowley smiled sleepily and mumbled "Aziraphale" as his angel stood up. Aziraphale smiled and went back to the front desk, picking up the book he was reading to continue and looked at the humans every now and then until closing time.

 

 

 

 

In St. James park, another angel and demon were meeting up. They had done this before, but mostly to plot against Crowley and Aziraphale, but the archangel asked the demon to meet him there just to talk. This archangel was Gabriel, and he asked none other than Lord Beelzebub to meet him in the park. "Hello Gabriel." Came a voice from behind him, startling him slightly. He turned around to face them. "Hello Beelzebub. You're looking very nice today." He said with a smile. Beelzebub looked at him weird, but brushed it off. "Thanks..anyways, why did you call me here?" They asked. Gabriel remembered his mission for the day. "So uh..do you remember anything from Heaven?" Gabriel asked. Beelzebub sighed. "Yes, I remember everything very well. Why are you asking?" They asked, remembering a very specific moment from Heaven that led to them being the stone cold demon they are today. Gabriel felt guilty. He knew that he did that to them without even wanting or meaning to. He grabbed their hand and looked into Beelzebub's eyes.

"I hurt you, Beelzebub. And I regret it everyday. I was so blinded by getting revenge I didn't even want anymore. I grew to love you too, but I was too upset with myself to admit that to you or even myself. When I yelled at you that day, I regretted it soon after. Seeing the tears build up in your eyes and how broken you were broke me too. I know you most likely don't feel the same way about me anymore, but I just figured that since we aren't worrying about Crowley and Aziraphale anymore that I should come clean. This may be the last time we see each other because there is no reason for us to be on Earth anymore. But, I love you Beelzebub. And I always will, even if you don't anymore." Gabriel gave a small, sad smile at the end of his little speech. Beelzebub just starred at him, shocked at everything he had just said. He had to be lying, he just had to be. Beelzebub didn't want to believe that after all this time, he loved them back.

They decided that there was only one way to test that theory. They grabbed Gabriel's scarf with their free and and pulled him down to kiss them. Gabriel immediately melted into the kiss with Beelzebub, and that's when they knew that he wasn't lying. No one could put that much love into one kiss if they were lying. Beelzebub let that wall break down and snaked their arms around Gabriel's neck as Gabriel wrapped his arms around their waist and lifted them up to his height level. When the pulled away Beelzebub placed a hand on Gabriel's face. "I still love you too dumb ass angel." They said. The tone they used was a loving one and Gabriel hasn't seen Beelzebub look so happy and calm since Heaven. He smiled and pulled them back in for another kiss, not caring about the humans that walked by them or how they might be in trouble with their respective sides. It wasn't until they broke away again and they heard the voice of the Almighty say  _"Took you two long enough"_ That they both knew everything would be okay. They linked hands and started walking through the park, talking about whatever came to their minds and silly plans to buy a house in London and live on Earth together, the one place they could be together and be free. Maybe they would thank Aziraphale and Crowley for still being the first angels to show affection and now they could live happily just like them.


	7. Save Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This includes my OC Theliel Hades who is Crowley and Aziraphale's adopted son! I hope you're all okay with this!
> 
>  
> 
> "Save me. Papa, Dad, please if you can hear me. Please. Save me!"  
> He had nothing to do with what happened between his parents and their respective sides. Why was he the one being punished? Why could no one hear his screams? Why weren't his parents answering his prayers to them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a whole lot of angst so i'm really sorry. I'll list the triggers i have in here in case you will be triggered. I'll write something happier soon I promise!
> 
> TRIGGERS:  
> kidnapping  
> descriptive violence  
> descriptive wounds  
> mentions of deaths  
> 

It had been 16 wonderful years since Crowley and Aziraphale had adopted their son Theliel Hades. He made their 6000 year long dream of having a family together a reality. Theliel Hades got along wonderfully with Adam and The Them despite the 14 year age difference between them, as well as Anathema and Newt, whom he considered to be his aunt and uncle. Everything was going amazing. That was what they thought. Little did they know that a certain archangel and lord of Hell were conspiring together on how to get back at the two idiots who had fled their grasps 18 years prior.

"There has to be something we can take from them to make them pay. There has to be!" Gabriel exclaimed. Beelzebub rolled their eyes. "I still don't know why you're so obseszzed with them. It was 18 years ago Gabriel. Everyone in Hell got over it after the first year or two. I see them occasionally with their son when I'm up here for busineszz." Beelzebub replied in a bored tone. Gabriel perked up. '"Did you say, they have a son?" He asked with a grin that could only be described as devilish. Beelzebub looked at him like he was nuts. "Uh, yeah. They have a 16 year old son. They all seem pretty happy. Nice kid. I've talked to him a couple times. He really lives up to his name." Gabriel leaned in. "What's his name Beelzebub?" Beelzebub was hesitant. Gabriel slammed them to the nearest wall. "What's his name?!" He screamed. "Theliel Hades! His name is Theliel Hades!" Beelzebub exclaimed in fear. Ever since Gabriel threatened to pour Holy Water on them when they were not on guard they've been a little on edge. That and he had a cross around his hand that was burning into their skin.

Gabriel let them go and smiled. "Thank you for finally choosing to cooperate with me. Now, do you know where he lives? I believe we should pay him a little visit." Beelzebub gasped. "G-Gabriel..you can't! He's just a kid! And he hasn't done anything wrong! You're upset with Crowley and Aziraphale, that gives you no right to harm their son!" Gabriel spun around to face them. "Those pathetic excuses for an angel and a demon took away the apocalypse from me, and the boy is too smart for us to go and ask him to restart it again. So, they took away something I love and I will do the same. I will see you here tomorrow Beelzebub and you better have found out where he will be tomorrow for us to take him without Crowley and Aziraphale there to see." And with that, Gabriel was gone. Beelzebub didn't know what to do. Yes they had wanted the apocalypse to start as well, but after being on Earth and starting to grow a love for it, they no longer wanted it to end.

They were happy when Crowley and Aziraphale helped convince Adam to not start the apocalypse, but they would rather discorperate that ever admit that. And after the used to be angel and demon adopted their son and how happy they all were, Beelzebub couldn't bring themselves to rip that away from them. But they couldn't just straight up go to Aziraphale's bookshop and tell them what was happening. Beelzebub sighed, straightened their jacket and started walking. They weren't paying attention to where they were going, as they were too wrapped up in their own head, and bumped into someone causing them to drop their things. "Oh, I'm zzorry." Beelzebub apologized. "Here, let me help." They offered. "Oh, you don' have too! I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was going." The person explained. "No worrieszz, we both weren't looking zo its no onesz fault." Beelzebub chuckled. The person giggled at that comment. Beelzebub and the stranger's hands touched when they both went to pick up the same book the person had dropped. Beelzebub looked up at them and was surprised to see who he was. Theliel Hades Fell-Crowley.

In that moment, Beelzebub prayed. They hadn't prayed since they fell, but they felt the need to pray to The Almighty to not let Gabriel be near and try to snatch him up. "Do I have something on my face or is this one of those cliche love at first sight moments you're having." Theliel Hades said in a joking tone. Beelzebub snapped out of their trance. "Oh, I'm zzorry you juzt look..very familiar." They choked out. Theliel Hades perked up. "Oh? Maybe you've met my dads! There they are now!" Theliel Hades exclaimed. Beelzebub helped him up and turned around to see that Theliel Hades was indeed correct, his dads were right behind them. Beelzebub didn't even realize that they were still holding hands with Theliel Hades, but neither seemed to mind much. 

Crowley stopped in his tracks when he saw who his son was with. "L-Lord Beelzebub? What uh..what are you doing here?" He stuttered out, clearly in shock and fear that his old boss was holding hands with his son and standing right in front of him after 18 years of nothing to be heard from Hell. "Oh calm down Crowley it'z fine. I live here, I waz juzt out for a walk when your son and I bumped into each other. I helped him pick up his thingz. He lookz juzt like you two put together." Beelzebub explained, turning to Theliel Hades, letting go of his hand and apologizing. "Wait..you're Lord Beelzebub?? I've read so much about you in Bibles and I've heard lots of things that my dad has said about you!" Theliel Hades exclaimed. Beelzebub sighed. "Nothing good I azzume?" Theliel Hades tilted his head to the side like a confused puppy and placed a hand on their shoulder. "No! Dad had some pretty good stories about you! Especially stories about you two in Heaven! I'd love to hear more sometime!" Beelzebub looked at Theliel Hades and Crowley in confusion. "R-Really?" Both Theliel Hades and Crowley nodded. 

"Dear boy, did you say you live here or did I mishear you?" Aziraphale chimed in. Beelzebub nodded. "Yeah, I live in Soho, pretty close to your bookshop actually. I've been inzide a few timez to check it out. It'z very cozy." Aziraphale smiled at Beelzebub. "Why, thank you! I tried my best to make it feel cozy and nice." Beelzebub smiled. Theliel Hades gasped. "Hey! Do you wanna come over for tea? As long as that's okay with Dad and Papa." He asked. Crowley and Aziraphale turned to each other, exchanging looks as if they were talking telepathically. Aziraphale turned to Beelzebub and Theliel Hades with a smile. "Of course. You're more than welcome to come over for tea." Theliel Hades beamed at his father's words and grabbed Beelzebub's hand, dragging them back to the bookshop. Crowley and Aziraphale chuckled and linked their hands together as they followed the two.

 

\-----------------------------

 

"Did you have fun at tea time yesterday?" Gabriel spat with venom in his voice. Beelzebub winced and nodded. Gabriel smirked, "Good, did you get the information we need?" Beelzebub nodded again. "He'll be at school until 3." They stated. Gabriel clapped his hands together. "Great! You can go pick him up and meet me with the child back here." He gave Beelzebub a cold smile. Beelzebub nodded and walked off in the direction of Theliel Hades' school. Their anxiety was building up. They didn't want to do this, they just wanted to warn Theliel Hades, Crowley and Aziraphale and have them run. Run as far away as they could and never look back. They would suffer the consequences of Gabriel, they just wanted this family that had fought so hard to get their freedom to get their happy ending and peaceful life. They didn't even realize how long they had been worrying or walking until they heard a bell ring. Beelzebub looked up and saw that they were standing in front of Theliel Hades' school. They swallowed back their fears as they saw Theliel Hades walk out and rush over to them and gave them a hug. "Beelzebub! What are you doing here?" He asked with a big smile on his face. Beelzebub felt themselves smiling as well. "Well, I wanted to hang out with you and your dadz, and it'z almost tea time zo I figured why not?" They lied. Theliel Hades was excited to hang out with Beelzebub and Beelzebub was so upset that they were about to hurt this kid so badly.

They started walking, Theliel Hades was talking about his day at school and Beelzebub was only half listening. They were trying to keep calm and not show any signs of their anxiety. It seemed to be working as Theliel Hades kept talking about his day. Before Beelzebub even realized it, they were only a few step away from the ally that Gabriel had wanted to meet up at. Beelzebub froze in their tracks. "Beelzebub? Hey? Are you okay? Whats going on?" Theliel Hades asked, worry and concern lacing his voice. _"Run"_ Beelzebub had whispered but Theliel Hades didn't hear them. Gabriel suddenly stepped out from the alleyway. "Ah! Theliel Hades! It is so nice to finally meet you." Gabriel said with a fire in his eyes and venom in his voice. Theliel Hades was terrified. Beelzebub grabbed his arm and held him close to their body. "No Gabriel. I won't let you hurt him. I've let you bully me for to long, but I'm drawing the line here and now. I will not let you hurt this boy." Beelzebub stated with a false confidence that Gabriel looked right through. "Aww, that's so cute. You really think you can stop me?" Beelzebub's strong exterior fell away. They turned both themself and Theliel Hades around and yelled "RUN!" to him. Theliel Hades shook his head. "No! What about you?" He asked. Beelzebub rolled their eyes, "This is no time to be like your fathers! Just run! Please!!" They yelled once again. Theliel Hades turned around and ran as fast as they could, only to be met with Ligur's chest and captured by the chameleon demon. "Where do ya think you're off to, huh?" Ligur stated with a terrifying grin.

"LIGUR LET HIM GO!!!" Beelzebub shouted, but their screams were met with deaf ears as they felt themselves being shoved to the ground and their body pinned there. They looked over their shoulder to see that Uriel was the one who pinned them. They looked up and saw Gabriel getting closer and closer to Theliel Hades. They were about to scream at Gabriel to leave him, but Uriel had shoved a cloth in their mouth. A blessed one as well, so that they couldn't scream out to Theliel Hades, but only scream out in pain due to their demonic form being met with divine power. Gabriel grabbed Theliel Hades by the hair and dragged him over to the alleyway. He threw him down and Michael was leaning over him with a golden blade. Hastur and Ligur both turned Theliel Hades over and pinned him down. "Alright Michael, do your worst." Was all Beelzebub heard until they heard Theliel Hades screaming out in pain. The screams they heard were worse than the ones they heard from both human souls and demons being tortured. Beelzebub tried to get out from under Uriel, but the angel had a strong grip on them.

Theliel Hades had never felt any sort of pain this bad, and he had period cramps every month. He could feel the blood spilling out of his back, the blade cutting deeper and deeper. He had felt demonic and divine energy before, of course. His parents were an angel and a demon but this was intense. So intense that he could barely even think straight anymore. All he felt was pain and everyone's energies. He could hear his clothes ripping and his flesh being cut into. He screamed and sobbed out in pain. _"God? Are you there? Why is this happening?? Help me from this. These are your angels! Why are they doing this to me?! I didn't do anything to these beings! Why are they hurting me?!"_ He thought, no, cried out to God.  _"Save me. Papa, Dad, please if you can hear me. Please. Save me!"_ He cried out to his dad's. Preying that they heard him. He almost didn't realize the pain stopping until the energies were almost being forced into his body. He screamed out louder, surprised that his vocal chords weren't shot at this point. He could only see a siring white light.  _"Am I dying? Is this it? Death? I'm so sorry that you won't watch me grow up Dad and Papa..please forgive me."_ Theliel Hades heard a muffled scream coming from behind him. "Beelzebub" Was what he whispered before he faded into darkness.

 

\----------------------------------------

 

Theliel Hades was conscience, he knew that for sure. He just couldn't move or open his eyes. Everything hurt so badly. He heard his parents and felt relief. They had heard his prayer after all. Then, another voice. It sounded like Beelzebub. Had his parents saved them too? Theliel Hades listened more closely to what they were saying.

"How dare you. You'll be so fucking lucky if we don't smite you right here and now!" Aziraphale growled. The tone scared Theliel Hades. "I'm sorry! I truly am! I never wanted this, Gabriel had me under his control and I wanted nothing more than to run far away from him with all three of you guys. If you want to smite me, then smite me but even though it was my fault, I still fought to save Theliel Hades and bring him home. The least you can do is let me say goodbye..Please." Beelzebub explained in a horse voice. "Aziraphale..they saved our son." Crowley said softly. Aziraphale huffed, "They still put him in danger! He could've died because of their foolishness!" Crowley sighed, "Az..you know what it was like to be under Gabriel's control. Give Beelzebub a break. Our son is safe thanks to them! Lets focus on that." Aziraphale sighed but Theliel Hades knew he nodded in agreement. "I..I know I shouldn't be stepping in but.. Gabriel hadn't planned on killing Theliel Hades. He..he turned him into a hybrid." Beelzebub said timidly. "He what?" Aziraphale and Crowley said in unison. Theliel Hades shot up at that statement, but immediately regretted it. He screamed out in pain, causing all three celestial beings to run up to him and started to care for him.

"Oh, dear boy it's quite alright! Here! Drink some water then lay back down." Aziraphale said in a soothing voice. Crowley was petting his hair. "Hey, everything's gonna be okay, I promise you. Nothing will ever take you away from us again. Just relax, mom's got you now." Theliel Hades drank the full glass of water before opening his eyes a little more. He could see the concerned look on Aziraphale's face when his vision focused. He smiled and turned his head to the side slowly to face Crowley. He smiled at her and leaned more into her hand. Crowley smiled as well and wrapped her arms around him and placed a kiss on his head. Theliel Hades opened his eyes suddenly and looked around until he saw who he was looking for. "Beelzebub." He whispered with a smiled while looking at them. "You're okay." Beelzebub scoffed and walked over to him. The truth was, they had a cross shaped burn on the middle of their back, a sore mouth and throat and some other cuts and scraps and bruises all over their body. "Me? Hah, you shouldn't be worrying about me. Focus on yourself and getting better." They said with a sad smile.

Theliel Hades frowned. "Don't want you to be smitted." Crowley, Beelzebub and Aziraphale all looked shocked. "I..I can't really control that. That's not really my choice." Theliel Hades turned to Aziraphale. "Papa..they tried to save me. Gabriel got someone to pin them down. They tried..don't..don't punish them...please." Theliel Hades said with tears in his eyes and his voice giving out at points. Aziraphale sighed. "My darling boy, I'm not going to smite Beelzebub. I was just angry. But you're safe and they saved you. I'm not going to smite them, that was never going to be an option." Theliel Hades and Beelzebub both sighed in relief. "Thank you Aziraphale." Beelzebub said. Aziraphale nodded and gave them a small smile. "Beez..what do you mean Gabriel turned me into a hybrid?" Theliel Hades asked. All three celestial beings sucked in a pained breath they didn't need.

"Well..uhh..you know how you're mom and papa are an angel and a demon?" Beelzebub asked. Theliel Hades nodded slowly. "So..uhh..well..Gabriel made you an angel and demon hybrid..you're uh..the first to live through the process.." They choked out. Theliel Hades was silent for a while as he processed the information. Crowley kept stroking his hair and Aziraphale refiled his water while they were all waiting for him to say something. "Huh." Was all he said. This shocked everyone. He then rubbed his eyes and yawned. He snuggled closer to Crowley and they all realized,  _"Ah, he's still tired."_ Beelzebub chuckled and smiled at the sleepy boy. "Goodnight Theliel Hades. Sleep well." They said softly. "Mmm'night." He mumbled. Crowley and Aziraphale both kissed his head before Crowley stood up carefully and carried him off to bed.

"I should be off then." Beelzebub said after Crowley came back downstairs. "Beelzebub." Aziraphale started, placing a hand on their back. Beelzebub yelped and turned around. Aziraphale withdrew his hand quickly and examined. "Beelzebub, can you remove your jacket and shirt please?" Beelzebub was hesitant, but complied. Aziraphale turned them around and saw the cross burn on their back. "Oh, good lord..Uriel did this, didn't she?" Beelzebub nodded. "I'm going to heal it, if that's alright with you." Beelzebub nodded again. Aziraphale placed his hand gently on their back and performed a small miracle to heal them. Once it was done, Beelzebub put their shirt and jacket back on. "Thank you Aziraphale." Aziraphale smiled and nodded. "It's the least I can do since you saved our son." Beelzebub smiled and nodded. "I'll be going now. Thank you." "Thank you too Beelzebub." Crowley said with a smile. Beelzebub smiled once again at the two and left for their flat. It had been a rough day and all of them wanted a deep, peaceful sleep, which is exactly what Beelzebub felt they had earned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...this took too long to write because I lost all the progress I had written and I gave up hope. But here it is. This..oh boy..this was a big pile of something. I'm sorry. Also, if you couldn't tell, yes Theliel Hades is a trans boy. I didn't wanna make that a big thing so I only made the one comment about the period cramps. Yee, uhh..I hope this was okay?? I'm actually really proud with how this came out which is weird but yeet. I hope y'all enjoy and I'm sorry if you didn't. Leave what you'd like to see next in the comments!


End file.
